


Flucht vor dem System

by PalawanDreamer



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: After the second heist, F/M, Love, Reunions, serquel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalawanDreamer/pseuds/PalawanDreamer
Summary: Kurz nach dem zweiten Überfall, sehen sich Sergio und Raquel endlich wieder. Doch es gibt etwas, was nicht in ihren Plänen war.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Paris?

Sie ging voller Aufregung die Treppen hinauf. Innerlich empfand sie Freude gemischt mit Aufregung, aber vor allem Zuversicht. Noch ein paar Schritte, dann würde sie ihrem Mann, der für wenige Stunden glaubte, sie für immer verloren gehabt zu haben, gegenüber stehen. Sie wollte endlich wieder seine Hände an ihrem Körper spüren, ihn umarmen, ihn küssen.

Noch ein paar Sekunden. Sie drückte das Metallgitter zur Seite und betrat die Komando Zentrale.

„Sergio“ Sie rief seinen Namen als sie ihn an sah.

In seinem Kopf hatte sich diese Szenario schon mehrfach abgespielt, aber jetzt waren die Gefühle noch viel intensiver als er jemals zu vermuten schien. In dem Moment in der er ihre sanfte und vertraute Stimme hörte, blieb die Welt für einen Augenblick stehen. Auf einmal schoss ihm jede einzelne Erinnerung mit ihr in seinen Kopf. Ihre aller erste Begegnung, an dem Samstag Morgen, im Café. Der Moment, als sie ihn fast verhaftet hätte, wovon er noch immer eine klitzekleine Narbe unterm rechten Auge trug.

Das erste mal als sie wirklich mit einander geredet hatten, und sie ihm, ihr Herz geöffnet hatte.Ihr Date und ihre erste Nacht zusammen.Bei ihr Zuhause, als er sie anschaute und realisierte, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte.All das was sie zusammen erlebt hatten, egal ob noch während des ersten Überfalls oder ein Jahr später auf Palawan.

Es war wie als ob er ein Fotoalbum in seinem Kopf hätte, was er gerade in enormer Geschwindigkeit durchblätterte. So viele Gedanken und Gefühle machten sich in seinem Kopf breit.

Dann aber kam ein dunkles Kapitel in seinem Buch.Der Augenblick als er diesen einen Schuss hörte. Und dann noch einen. Dieser Schmerz, es zerfraß ihn in diesem Moment, und ihm wurde mit einem Schlag noch deutlicher bewusst, dass er nie wieder in seinem restlichen Leben von ihr getrennt sein wollte. Er verspürte innerliche Wut, gegenüber der Polizei. Aber auch gleichzeitig Dankbarkeit, dass sie ihn nur getäuscht hatten, und Raquel am Leben gelassen haben.

Jetzt nun endlich drehte er sich langsam um, und sah sie. Er hielt für einen Moment inne, wie sie dort stand, in ihrem roten Overall, so wunderschön, selbst nach vielen Tagen ohne richtigen Schlaf sah sie noch so perfekt aus wie immer.

Auf ihren Lippen zeichnete sich ein kleines, trauriges Lächeln ab. Ihr rollte eine Träne über die Wange, als sie nach Luft schnappte, als sie von der Welle an Emotionen überrannt wurde.Ihr Herz setzte ein Herzschlag aus, als sie ihn sah. Er hatte gerade ein rotes Blatt Papier in der Hand, womit er in den nächsten Minuten eine kleine Origami Figur falten wollte.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte nach vorne, er ebenfalls. Er lies das rote Stück Papier auf die Erde gleiten und ging einen weiteren Schritt. Es fühlte sich an wie eine große Befreiung, eine Erlösung aus einer scheinbar unendlichen Dunkelheit.

Je näher sie sich kamen, um so größer und schneller wurden ihre Schritte. Das einzige was beide in diesem Moment wollten, war die ewige Leere zwischen ihnen zu schließen. Sie gingen…nein, sie rannten auf sich zu, und das einzig bedeutende in diesen Sekunden war der jeweils andere. Alles wurde unwichtig, der Überfall und dessen Flucht, die anderen Bankräuber oder das rote Origami Papier was nun auf dem Boden lag. 

Schließlich waren es nur noch Zentimeter die die beiden voneinander trennten. Und dann endlich, sie spürte seine Hände auf ihrer Taille, wie sie sie zu ihm zogen.In diesem Augenblick brach sie in Tränen aus.Hier war sie, endlich bei ihm. Sie schlung ihre Arme um seinen großen Körper, wie damals, als er sie bei ihr zuhause überrascht hatte. Doch dieses Mal war es anders, es war intensiver und viel länger.

„Shh…Alles ist in Ordnung, ich bin jetzt bei dir, und das wird auch für immer so bleiben.“ Er flüsterte zu ihr, um sie zu beruhigen.

Sie wollte ihn anschauen, aber auch gleichzeitig für immer so stehen bleiben, ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust, seine eine Hand an ihrem Rücken und die andere in ihren Haaren. Sie fühlte sich in seinen Armen so sicher und beschützt wie nie zuvor. Alle ihre Sorgen und Ängste waren in diesem Moment vergessen, alles schlimme was sie in den letzten Jahren erleben musste, war wie ausradiert. Alles schlimme was sie in den letzten Tagen erleben musste, war für einen kurzen Augenblick verschwunden. In diesem Moment verspürte sie nur Erleichterung und pures Glück. Es schien nicht wichtig, was einmal war, oder was noch kommen würde. Sie dachte, solange sie nur zusammen sind, würden sie alles schaffen.

Nach wenigen Minuten löste sich ihr Gesicht von seiner Brust. Ihre Augen blickten in seine. Für einen Moment genossen sie diese magische Atmosphäre um sie herum. Dann nahm er seine Hand aus ihren Haaren, und strich ihr mit seinem Daumen sanft, eine Träne von der Wange. Dann unterbrach er die Stille.

„Raquel, ich hab dir vor ein paar Tagen etwas gesagt…“ Sie schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dir nicht ins Gesicht sagen kann dass…“ Er setzte seinen Satz fort, fing dann aber wieder an zu stottern, weil er sich nicht sicher war, wie er weiter machen sollte. Doch dann sammelte er sich wieder und wusste sofort, was er ihr schon so lange sagen wollte.

Sie lächelte verständnisvoll. „Was kannst du mir nicht ins Gesicht sagen?“

Er korrigierte sie. „Ich kann es dir ins Gesicht sagen.“

Sie lächelte und wollte ihn gerade fragen was er damit meinte, als sie etwas unerwartetes aus seinem Mund hörte.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Sie schaute ihn an, und war sprachlos. Seine Worte wiederholten sich in ihrem Kopf immer wieder und immer wieder. Sie konnte nicht fassen was er gerade gesagt hatte, er hat ihr endlich gesagt dass er sie liebt. Sie war sich schon lange sicher das er es tat, aber jetzt…jetzt war sie überwältigt, überwältigt davon, wie viel diese drei einfachen Worte, von ihm, in ihr auslösen konnten.

„Sergio ich…“

Doch noch bevor sie zu Ende reden konnte, nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie.

Dieser Kuss war alles was beide in den letzten Tagen empfunden hatten. Jede einzelne Träne, der Moment als Sergio glaubte, sie hätten den Menschen getötet den er liebte, die Erleichterung die er fühlte als er heraus fand, dass Raquel noch am Leben war, und schließlich der Moment als er ihre Stimme wieder hörte und sie vor ihm stand.

Ihre Hände wanderten während dessen, von seinem Rücken nach oben erst zu seinem Gesicht, dann an seinen Nacken, und schlussendlich fanden sie sich in den Locken an seinem Hinterkopf wieder. Nach einem langen Kampf ihrer Lippen, löste sich Raquel und blickte ihm in seine, mit Tränen gefüllten Augen, und sagte mit leiser Stimme:

„Sergio? Ich liebe dich auch.“

Ein zweites Mal drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre, und beide versanken in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt.

Sie waren so in ihren Kuss vertieft, dass sie garnicht mitbekamen wie sich der Rest der Gang um sie herum versammelte. Sie waren das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, aber selbst den sonst so schüchternen Professor, störte es diesmal nicht das ihm fast Zehn Personen, dabei zusahen wie er seine Frau küsste.Es war eine magische Atmosphäre…jeder erinnerte sich daran was es heißt zu lieben, und zu leben.

Nach einigen Minuten ertönte eine Stimme aus der hinteren Hälfte des Raumes.„Sagt mal, seid ihr dann auch irgendwann fertig? Ihr habt nicht ewig Zeit, die Polizei wird nicht lange brauchen um dieses Versteck hier zu finden.“

Sergio und Raquel lösten sich von einander und Raquel lies ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, um diese bekannte Stimme deuten zu können, die ihr gerade diesen perfekten Moment kaputt gemacht hatte.

„Alicia!?“

„Lange nicht gesehen.“ Antworte Alicia etwas beschämt.

Raquel ging auf sie zu. „Was zur Hölle machst du hier?

„Lange Geschichte…naja du weißt schon, man wird gefeuert, macht das Versteck des Professors ausfindig, und dann…

Warte du…ihr habt aber nicht…Sergio?!!“ Sie drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an, und hoffte nicht die Antwort zu bekommen die sie erwartete.

_Wenn sie gefeuert wurde, ihn gefunden hatte, er sie gefesselt und sie danach dazu gebracht hatte ihm zu vertrauen…es war identisch mit dem was sie damals durchlebte, und es endete damit dass…NEIN! Das konnte nicht sein._

„Nein!! Natürlich nicht!!“ Sergio reagierte schnell und ging mit großen Schritten auf sie zu und nahm ihre Hände, als er sah dass ihr Gesicht von Wut in Verzweiflung überging.

„Oh nein nein nein…er gehört ganz dir.“ Sagte Alicia verlegen.

„Raquel, die einzige Frau, die ich jemals in meinem Leben noch küssen werde, bist du. Das verspreche ich dir.“ Flüsterte er, und seine Lippen formten sich zu einem Mitleid erregenden Lächeln. 

Sie bewegte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Sergio?“

„Ja?“

„Du musst mir noch etwas versprechen.“ Sie sprach in ihrer etwas kindlichen Stimme.

Sergio nickte, obwohl er schon wusste was sie sagen wollte.

„Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist,…“ fing sie an. „Dann möchte ich dass wir ganz ganz lange kuscheln.“

Sergio konnte sich sein Kichern nicht länger zurück halten. „Ja natürlich. Alles was du willst.“

Tokios Stimme erhallte auf einmal vom anderen Ende des Raumes: „Gut und nach diesem sehr ergreifenden Moment…können wir nun endlich gehen?! Und Professor, ihre Frau hat Sie etwas gefragt. Warum zur Hölle ist Sierra hier?“

Sergio hatte Tokios Frage zuerst garkeine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, weil er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war zu realisieren, dass sie, Raquel gerade eben seine Frau genannt hat.

_Meine Frau? Hat sie, Raquel gerade wirklich meine Frau genannt? Ich meine ich hab nichts dagegen aber…_

_„_ Sergio?“ Raquels Stimme holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

„Was? Tut mir leid ich war grad nicht ganz bei der Sache.“

„Wie gesagt eine sehr lange Geschichte, aber das Wechseln der Seiten sollte dir ja bekannt sein, hab ich nicht recht Raquel?“ Alicia begann.

Der Professor unterbrach sie. „Paris ich bitte dich.“

„Paris?!“ Jeder im Raum stand mit offenem Mund da.

„Professor ist das Ihr Ernst?!!“ Tokio sprach für alle.

„Es ist kompliziert…ich erkläre euch das wenn wir sicher sind, aber jetzt müssen wir wirklich los.“ Sergio versuchte verzweifelt sich zu rechtfertigen.

Denver sagte schließlich auch etwas. „Oh nein Professor, Sie sagen uns jetzt sofort was das hier soll.“

„Leute, das ist hier jetzt wirklich nicht der passende Moment für Diskussionen.“ Sergio probierte die Gruppe zu beruhigen.

„Es ist meine Schuld, ich hab darauf bestanden dass sie hier bleibt.“ Eine ruhige und tiefe Stimme erklang aus dem Hintergrund.

„Marseille?!“ Raquel schaute in die Richtung des Mannes, der vor wenigen Sekunden das Wort ergriffen hatte.

Er stand auf und ging in Richtung der Gruppe. „Sie wird Mutter. Habt etwas Mitgefühl.“

„Mitgefühl?!! Nairobi war auch Mutter und Sierra hat befohlen auf sie zu schießen!!“ Tokio kochte vor Wut fasst über, so das Denver sie fest halten musste.

„Es tut mir doch leid..!“ Alicia versuchte sich, mit etwas kleinlauter Stimme, zu entschuldigen.

„Gut. Aber Nairobi ist jetzt trotzdem tot.“ Rio kam nun auch endlich zu Wort.

Alicia fühlte Verlegenheit. In diesem Moment kamen Gefühle über sie, die sie so lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Mitgefühl, Trauer, Empathie. Sie hatte nach den Erzählungen von Marseille über das Zusammenleben mit den Gang-Mitgliedern, zum ersten Mal geglaubt sie könnte ein Teil von etwas werden. Ihr Leben ging bergab, seit dem Augenblick als der, für sie damals wichtigste Mensch, aus diesem verschwand. Ihre beste Freundin.

Als sie beide ihr Studium abgeschlossen hatten, trennten sich ihre Wege. Sie erinnerte sich nochmal an die schönen Momente mit ihr, an die Abende vor dem Fernseher mit Popcorn, an die vielen Partys und an die Kopfschmerzen die sie am nächsten Morgen wegen dem vielen Alkohol hatten. Sie musste lächeln als sie daran dachte, wie sie beide im Bett lagen und sich über ihre höllische Migräne beschwerten.

Sie erinnerte sich aber auch an die traurigen Momente mit ihr, wie sie sie tröstete, nachdem ihr Freund mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte. Sie waren füreinander da, egal in welcher Situation, und wann auch immer sie sich zurück erinnerte warum diese wunderbare Freundschaft enden musste, wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als dass sie die Zeit zurück drehen könnte um ihre Fehler rückgängig zu machen.

Während Alicia tief in ihren Gedanken versunken war, spielte sich vor ihr eine Szene keines Gleichen ab. Rio und Bogotá diskutieren mit dem Professor. Denver musste Tokio festhalten dass ihre Schreie, die an Marseille gerichtet ware, nicht in Schläge übergingen. Palermo und Manila steckten in einer tiefen Auseinandersetzung, über die Vor-und Nachteile die Alicia mitbringen würde wenn sie der Gruppe beitrat, und Helsinki, Stockholm und Raquel standen still am Rand und wussten nicht was gerade geschehen war, das es so außer Kontrolle geraten konnte. Anders als Helsinki und Stockholm, die nur da standen und wahrscheinlich daran dachten was es morgen wohl zum Mittagessen geben würde, war Raquel ähnlich wie auch Alicia tief in ihren Gedanken. Sie reflektierte die letzten Minuten nochmal genau und in ihrem Kopf türmten sich Fragen um Fragen. Auf wessen Seite sollte sie sich stellen? Die Antwort war klar, natürlich auf die ihres Mannes. Aber andererseits war dort auch Alicia.

Sie hat sich geschworen, nachdem was sie vor knapp zwanzig Jahren getan hatte, nie wieder etwas mit ihr zu tun zu haben. Und nun sollte sie Teil ihrer Familie werden? Das hatte sie nicht verdient. Aber auf der andere Seite…hatte sie es auch nicht verdient mit einem Kind im Gefängnis zu sitzen. Sie hatte ein glückliches Leben verdient, in jeder Hinsicht. Der Gedanke schmerzte, als sie sich an ihre glücklichen Momente mit Alicia erinnerte. Ihre Partys und Abende auf der Couch mit Popcorn.

_Das lernen hat auch immer spaß gemacht._ Dachte sie sich als sie ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen wahrnahm. Sie wollte nur das beste für Alicia, wusste aber gleichzeitig auch nicht wie sie ihr jemals wieder verzeihen könnte.

Aber auf einmal kamen ihr ein ganz anderer Gedanke in den Kopf. Die Polizei würde in wenigen Minuten hier sein und wenn sie nicht bald verschwinden würden, war es das. Also sah sie keinen anderen Weg, als das Ruder selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Sie klatschte drei mal in ihre Hände um die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe auf sie zu lenken. Zu ihrer Verwunderung, wurde es sofort still und jeder Blick im Raum richtete sich auf sie. Auch der ihres überraschten Mannes, der selbst die Zeit vergessen hatte und froh war dass Raquel in dem Moment seine Position übernahm.

„Es wird Zeit zu verschwinden! Zum diskutieren ist auch noch später Zeit.“

Mit diesen Worten begannen sie ihre Fluchtfahrzeuge bereit zu machen.


	2. Eine Fabelhafte Idee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute ein bisschen Kürzer als letztes Mal.

„Denver, Bogota und Helsinki, ihr sorgt dafür dass das letzte Granulat in die LKW’s kommt! Rio, Tokio, Stockholm, ihr holt die Taschenlampen und das restliche Equipment! Marseille und Manila ihr macht euch bereit und fahrt los, sobald die drei fertig sind mit dem Beladen. Weiß jeder was er zu tuen hat?“ Raquel befahl jedem seine Aufgabe, und in wenigen Sekunden war jeder mit dem was tuen sollte, beschäftigt.

Bogota, Helsinki und Denver luden die letzten prall gefüllten Säcke voller Gold in die beiden Fahrzeuge, in die Manila und Marseille schon eingestiegen waren. Stockholm stand vor einem großen Schrank am anderen Ende des Raumes und suchte das Equipment für die Flucht aus der Komando Zentrale und schließlich für den Flug mit einem weiteren Militärhubschrauber, den sie vor dem Überfall im Darknet gekauft hatten.

Rio und Tokio gaben jedem einen Rucksack, der ähnlich bestückt war, wie die von Sergio und Raquel bei ihrem Fluchtversuch im Wald. Raquel hatte alles unter Kontrolle war aber trotzdem so voller Adrenalin das sie nicht mehr still auf der Stelle stehen konnte, und die ganze Zeit über mit kleinen Schritten im Raum hin und her ging.

„Señorita, könntest du vielleicht still stehen? Und überhaupt was soll ich eigentlich machen?“ Palermos vorwufsvoll klingende Stimme ertönte, und sie drehte sich, mit einem gefährlichen Blick, in seine Richtung und ging auf ihn zu.

Sie blieb dann einige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen und schaute ihn mit etwas bedrohlichem in ihren Augen an. „Als aller erstes könntest du deinen Mund halten, hm?“ Dann ging sie wieder und half Stockholm mit den Rucksäcken.

Palermo und ebenso der Professor standen mit hochgezogen Augenbrauen da.

„Deine Frau hat echt Eier Sergio, manchmal sogar mehr als du…“ Sagte Palermo grinsend.

Sergio schaute ihn an und verdrehte seine Augen. _Oh er war unmöglich…_

Raquel bekam mit, was Palermo sagte und musste leicht schmunzeln, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Sergio seine Augen verdreht haben musste. Als sie in die Richtung der beiden schaute, weil sie neugierig war ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag, trafen sich die Blicke von ihr und dem Professor.

Da war es wieder, dieses Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, wenn sie ihm in die Augen sah. Sie tat nichts lieber als das. Ihm einfach in seine wunderschönen braunen Augen zu schauen. Sie hatte nie etwas an dieser Augenfarbe gefunden, zumal es auch ihre eigene war. Wie oft hatte sie sich eine spannendere Augenfarbe gewünscht, vielleicht ein schönes Himmelblau oder ein leichtes Grün? Aber jetzt war dieses dunkele Haselnussbraun dass sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte das schönste was sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Er kam auf sie zu und stand im nächste Moment direkt vor ihr. Sie blickten sich nochmals tief in die Augen, bevor sie in eine innige Umarmung fielen. Seine Hände an ihrem Rücken, eine in den Haaren und die andere etwas weiter unten. Sie schlossen beide ihre Augen und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Raquel machte ein leises Geräusch der Zufriedenheit, was Sergios Herz höher schlagen ließ.

„Ach Kinder…es muss wirklich schön sein, verliebt zu sein.“ Sie spürten wie sich zwei Arme um sie herum schlungen, um sich der Umarmung anzuschließen.

„Palermo!!” Zischte Sergio.

Er versuchte sich langsam von Raquel zu lösen, konnte aber nicht weiter nach hinten gehen, weil ihn Palermos Hand wieder zurück an Raquels Körper drückte. Raquel musste schmunzeln als sie sah wie unwohl sich Sergio in dieser Situation fühlte.

Nicht die Tatsache dass er gerade seine Frau in seinen Armen hatte machte ihn nervös, sondern die dass Palermo ihm in diesem Intimen Augenblick näher kam als es ihm lieb war. Palermo grinste immer wieder erst zu Raquel dann zu Sergio. Jetzt war auch die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem anderen im Raum auf die beiden…oder besser gesagt die drei gerichtet.

„Haben wir etwas verpasst, oder warum kuschelt ihr auf einmal zu dritt?“ Rio fragte, mit ironischen Ton.

„Palermo, jetzt überrascht du uns aber, aber mal ehrlich, würdest du…ich meine…“ sagte Tokio neugierig mit einem spielerischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Hm…mit Lissabon…Nein.“ Palermo überlegte. „Aber du Sergio…” Er schaute zu Raquel rüber. “… also wenn du irgendwann keine Lust mehr auf ihn hast, dann…“ Er bemerkte wie sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte, und er musste noch mehr lachen.

„Ehm…nein ich glaube nicht das du ihn mir überlassen würdest, oder?“

„Da liegst du vollkommen richtig.“ Zischte sie.

„Palermo, wärst du jetzt so freundlich, und würdest uns loslassen?“ Fragte der Professor mit gereizter Stimme.

Palermo guckte zu Tokio und die verstand sofort worum es ging. „Also meine Lieben…“ begann er „…ich werde euch loslassen, aber vorher müsst ihr mir oder besser gesagt uns etwas versprechen.“

„Was?“ Sergio und Raquel antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

Tokio fuhr fort. „Ihr sprecht nie über euch, über eure Beziehung und…“

„Oh nein!!“ Sergio wusste schnell wohin das führen würde und reagierte bevor Tokio zu Ende sprechen konnte.

„Lassen Sie mich doch erst mal ausreden. Wir haben uns nur gefragt…wie das bei euch so ist, also ich meine der Sex oder generell...“ Tokio wurde von Wort zu Wort verlegner.

„Warst du mit der Aussage, dass du überrascht wärst, nicht zufrieden?“ Raquel kam nun auch endlich zu Wort.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin…hat mich dass noch neugieriger gemacht.“

Raquel verdrehte ihre Augen.

_…_

_Ein paar Wochen zuvor:_

_„…naja und dann meinte er dass Liebe unnötig sei und er noch nie verstand was Leute an Beziehungen finden würden.“ Palermo beendete seinen Satz mit einem breitem Grinsen im Gesicht._

_„Nein…wirklich jetzt!?“ Tokio hörte Palermo aufmerksam zu, als er Geschichten über den Professor erzählte._

_„Tja und jetzt…verbringt er mehr Zeit mit ihr im Schlafzimmer als mit dem Rest von uns im Klassenraum.“ Stellte Denver fest._

_„Apropos, habt ihr euch nicht auch schonmal gefragt…naja wie…der Professor so im Bett ist? Kommt schon, ich kann doch nicht die einzige sein.“ Nairobi fragte mit einem etwas verlegenen Lächeln._

_„Okay, wer hat das nicht?“ Tokio tat so als wäre es das normalste der Welt, über das Sexleben anderer zu reden, was Nairobi beruhigte, und schnell waren auch alle anderen in der Konversation über den Professor und seine Vorlieben im Bett mit eingebunden._

_Nairobi warf nach einer Weile der Diskussion einen Gedanken in die Runde…oder besser gesagt einen Fakt. „Ganz ehrlich, Lissabon hat verdammt Glück mit ihm.“_

_„Was? Findest du wirklich? Ich hätte Angst dass es am Ende dann nur auf ein Mal im Monat hinausläuft.“ Tokio antworte etwas skeptisch._

_Denver schaute Tokio an und argumentierte, kaum nach dem sie fertig mit reden war. „Hast du mir vorhin nicht zugehört? Er verbringt ungefähr die Hälfte seiner Zeit hier, mit ihr im Schlafzimmer und ich bin mir sicher dass die beiden da drin noch andere Dinge tuen außer schlafen.“_

_„Also ich würde mal mit Lissabon tauschen wollen.“ Sagte Nairobi und alle schauten sie etwas verwundert an._

_„Was?“ Sie lachte überrascht._

_Bogota lachte und drehte sich dann in Tokios Richtung. „Ihr könntet Lissabon doch einfach mal fragen.“_

_„Ob wir mal mit ihr tauschen können?!“ Tokio fragte in einem Sarkastischen Ton, sah aber in ihrem Augenwinkel Nairobis hoffnungsvollen Blick._

_Bogota lachte. „Nein natürlich nicht, aber wenn euch das_ _Sexleben von den beiden so interessiert, solltet ihr vielleicht mal fragen.“_

_„Bogota, du bringst mich da auf eine Idee.“ Sagte Palermo geheimnisvoll, mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen._

_…_

Palermo stand immer noch mit seinen beiden Armen, um die beiden geschlungen und fuhr fort. „Ihr müsst uns etwas versprechen…“

„Und ihr müsst dieses Versprechen selbstverständlich auch halten.“ Tokio sprach weiter.

„Also ihr müsst uns versprechen dass…“ Palermo pausierte immer wieder.

„Man, ihr macht es aber spannend.“ Alicia sagte schließlich auch etwas.

Palermo schaffte es dann endlich seinen Satz zu beenden. „Wenn wir in dem Helikopter sind spielen wir Wahrheit oder Pflicht.“

Sergio und Raquel schienen einen Moment aufzuatmen, bis Palermo dann weiter erzählte.

„Die Sache ist, dass es nur Wahrheit gibt und ihr die ganze Zeit dran seid.“

„Also wie ein Polizei Verhör?“ Raquel fragte genervt.

Denver antwortete ihr mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. „Ja so könnte man das nennen.“

„Und was haben wir getan, dass ihr uns verhören müsst?“ Sergio fragte.

„Ruhestörung.“ Antworte Tokio trocken.

„Was?!“ Raquel und Sergio wunderten sich.

„Es ist sehr schwer euch zu überhören. Ich wahr noch nie so laut beim Sex, ich will euer Geheimnis wissen.“ Tokio wirkte etwas beschämt.

„Wer zur Hölle ist auf diese Idee gekommen?!“ Raquel zischete.

Palermo, der mittlerweile einen Schritt von den beiden zurückgegangen war, hob seine Hand und schaute ihr mit einem dreisten Grinsen in die Augen. „Auf diese _fabelhafte_ Idee bin ich gekommen.“

Sie schaute ihn mit einem fast schon Angst einflößenden Blick an. „Ouh…wenn wir hier raus sind…ich bring dich um.“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, nächstes mal geht es ein bisschen mehr um Alicias und Raquels Vergangenheit.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen <33


End file.
